4th Company
"To train the Body one must hone the mind to absolute perfection" excerpt from the training manual of the 4th Company The 4th Company of the Knights Vigilant is formed by strict adherence to a particular tactical doctrine, perhaps more so than any other company, their gene seed comprising Thousand Sons and Alpha Legion stock to ensure the highest quality operatives, though most will likely never discover their true heritage. This company holds the largest number of psykers in the chapter, especially the command squad of Marshal REDACTED, who assumed the mantle some two decades following the chapter civil war. Their current ship, a sleek, silver strike cruiser, is named Venum Imperatorum, the Emperor’s Truth. The Company specializes in ambushes, sabotage, and espionage operations designed to cripple the enemy. Infiltration is their specialty, getting behind the enemy lines and purging them inside-out. No matter what enemy they are facing, they will bring death upon them. Despite suffering major losses at the close of the 41st millennium, the company has regrown to count amongst the mightiest of all Knights Vigilant companies, earning it the unofficial nickname of the “unshattered.” Their current Marshal, Nerak, is the Chapter’s most powerful Psyker. History of the Company Before schism: In the early days of the 4th company leaded by Nelexus the creater of the scheme of the Knights Vigilant that stands proud till this day and marshal of an all psykers company with very little in the way of non psyker brothers. The company was different back in those days as it used its power more like a hammer to smash it enemies rather than the hidden blade it is seen these days Nelexus the first ever marshal of the 4th given the nickname "The Sorcerer" was rumored to be one of the custodes although these rumors were never truly proven the 4th might have been known for their psykers powers but it was also not unheard of some 4th company members joining in on the fight in the more traditional ways (bolters/chainswords and fate in the god emperor) one such battle brother was Kazarossian who would always deploying along side any company to fight the enemies of the chapter and of humanity in either melee or from distance known as a proud warrior of the 4th During the schism of knights: The Schism of Knights was the civil war of The Knights Vigilant that pitched the 6th,3rd,9th, and the 4th marshals going against the old Grand Marshal Crabbus in this civil war the 4th company like the rest would split up to those who stand loyal to the grand marshal and those who stand with the traitors in this war the traitors of the 4th lead by Nelexus the sorcerer would try and break the loyalist with psykers abilities this was not to be met without any heavy resistance as the loyalist of the 4th wage the same war against their traitor marshal making the war in two fronts in the material and immaterial world (Note from the early days of the schism there were reports of battle brothers leaving the 4th one of these brothers Kazarossian for the reason of them abandoning the both loyal and traitor sides is unclear some speculate they were traitors who had no hope for this war others say they were loyalist that were forced to leave by the traitor forces these rumours were never proven and the fate of the handful battle brothers and Kazarossian are unknown to this very date) After Schism: At the end of the civil war with victory over the traitors with most of the traitor marshals killed and traitor forces fleeing the loyalist of the 4th would still wage the war in the immaterial against the now vulnerable Nelexus as the 4th company was ready to deal the killing blow an intervention of the 6th would ruin the plans of the 4th to kill the traitor marshal only for him to escape from the judgment of the 4th The devastation of the 4th M41.999: The results of the civil war left its mark on every company some took less damage but the 4th would be the one that took the heavist losses never to be a company of many battle brothers the war left the 4th with what can be assumed only 45 or so of its company alive this almost breaking point could have ended in many ways some for the worse of the company but it was in this time the vote was put for a new Marshal after that was done the 4th would start rebuilding and scavenging what was left of their company The Vanishing M42.023: Years have passed since the schism of knights and what was left of the loyal 4th company members started rebuilding the company from its ashes recruiting and trying to salvage what armor was left it was during this time the Marshal,Captain, and many battle brothers would vanish without a word but some say only a few truly knew what happened to the missing 4th company members it was in this time the old Grand Marshal Crabbus would put in vote a new Marshal for the company amongs these space marines was Lurkryon the next was Nerak and the last one was Censored the vote was clear and the new Marshal was made it was Censored who would lead the company ones more but the company would have seen some changes in its ranking and tactics to better suit the company and the promoting of psykers to higher ranks The Shadow Hunts The 4th company ever more disabled in its arts of war would train even more the battle brothers to be the best infiltrators, assassins and spies for the chapter thus the tradition known as the Shadow hunts was born were a a battle brother would be sent to a world without armor and only a tactical knife and given a day to hide after the one day the 4th company would choose from the blades or even from other ranks of the company to hunt down the battle brother the goal of the blades is simple find the battle brother on the planet and bring him back to the company the goal of the battle brother escape from the hunters and survive till the 4th company sends a thunderhawk to pick up the battle brother from a spefic landing zone that the company would have said if the battle brother wins he gains the rank of blade if the battle brother failed he shall be scorched with iron a single battle brother can attempt at the shadow hunts 4 times if they fail all the times they will be forbidden to try again and will be marked (flesh and armor) with the failures of their past self The Grand Hunt M42.024: There was always a competition against the 4th and 6th of which would serve the chapter better in their duty after the 4th company Captain Nerak and the Marshal of the 6th choose to compete against each other in the shadow hunts although be it with a few changes of its way after the timer started the 4th captain and a team of blades amongst them the so proclaimed Alpharius would hunt down the 6th company marshal in a set amount of time after the timer almost run out the captain of the 4th was a knife away from the marshal only for the time to run out and the marshal to reveal himself as one of the blades after that both captain and marshal admitting the skills of each company and their potential Notable members of the company Lurkryon of the 4th (Marshal) : In the Knights Vigilant fate and discipline is what the chapter needs to move forward and Lurkryon Chaplain of the 4th never fails to uphold such duty made of Alpha legion gene stock and killer of his old traitor master to save one of the marshals of the Knights Vigilant he was given rank in the chapter joining his loyal brothers in the 4th. The chaplain of the 4th might be mistaken for a kind soul with his whisper like voice or almost no voice at all but this is a mistake non must make as Lurkryon shows no such kindness on the battlefield with shouting out orders and war chants that almost cover the sound of even heavy bolters an angel of fury and war the chaplain shows no mercy to the enemy of man as he charges valiantly at the enemies with his mace and holding the book of the 4th in his other hand the chaplain himself has served his company loyally for many years training all the non psyker battle brothers for every war that they will give their life for. The wargear the 4th company Chaplain wields into battle is what also cements his status amongst his brother in the 4th company; these weapons of the emperor are the book of the 4th company, which houses all the learnings he has made during his time in the Knights Vigilant, it also has his opinions and small pieces of wisdom that have been collected and used as material in training for the younger of the company. His mace; the voice of reason is what tempts many traitors to repent for their sins and die as they should. This weapon was gifted to him from whereabouts he is unwilling to tell to most who ask, but most know it is his most prized possession, the weapon he cares for the most in his arsenal. A story not told much is of how he entered service once more to the Imperium, through the respect of the marshal he saved. Below is an account of the former 7th Company Marshal's first encounter with the chaplain ++Adeptus Astartes battle report++ -Signus Prime- Knight vigilant forces had been in patrol around the area in search of a small splinter warband that had been causing trouble to tithe ships and many merchants in the sector. This had come to the attention of the 7th company marshall REDACTED who had volunteered to investigate. Along with a small number of astartes from the seventh company REDACTED was able to discren the whereabouts of this warband, albeit through great difficulty, when the Knights Vigilant forces finally caught up with this warband however they were able to aggressively force their way into the vessel and storm it quickly, as the main forces on board was simple cultists that had been brought from the eye, REDACTED was optimistic that this would be a quick and easy victory. Unbeknownst to him was that few of the traitor marines had infiltrated his attack group soon after arrival, this was not to be discovered until the 7th company Marshall made is way to the control room of this small ship. Before the Knights Vigilant astartes stod a marine clad in the battle plate of the XXth legion, alpha legion traitors. REDACTED commanded the traitor warlord to put down his arms and die quietly, the warlord simply laughed and commanded his troops to open fire on the marshal. what ensued was the entire force REDACTED brought had turned on him and began laying down suppressive fire to ensure the chaos lord could kill the loyalist with ease. After this plan had been revealed and had gone on for many moments one of the enemy soldiers began picking off his allies, unseen by the chaos lord, he after was able to get behind the lord and dispatched him with ease; he revealed himself to be one of a few loyalists still remaining with in the alpha legion, REDACTED offered him a place in the 4th company of the knights vigilant where his skills would be best put to use. +Imperial archives ++Top Secret++ For Many years The Chaplain has served dutifully to the chapter and to his company working as best he Could with his marshal and the other members of the upper echelons of the chapter itself. His time of service has not been forgotten and in recent years with the abdication of his Marshal it was put to a vote with the other marshals and the present Grand Marshal Pudis, to vote on the eligibility of Lurkryon to head the 4th Company and lead further into the mission that the operatives and simple Astartes under him live for and fight for the Emperor's glory. Organisation Company Relics Book of the 4th Company The book of the 4th Company, or "book of the 4th" as it is known to those in the chapter is a large and formiddable book that is filled with the tenants of the company in subterfuge and trickery of which the fourth company are renowned for. It also holds the knowledge and information that the chaplain of this secretive company has garned in his time within the Knights Vigilant. This relic of the company is also used when new recruits are being trained in the ways of the company and chapter as a whole because the writings within are invaluable to training scouts in the ways of the 4thCategory:Companies